Sparky
Summary *The Sparky is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *She is an area damage, low-ranged troop with high hitpoints and very high damage. *A Sparky card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *Sparky takes the appearance of a siege machine with a Tesla coil mounted atop of it. Strategy *Sparky is capable of taking out high HP troops like a Giant or a P.E.K.K.A. in just a few shots. **However, Sparky has a slow hit speed, leaving her vulnerable to swarms of troops. **However, she deals splash damage, so keep that in mind! *As Sparky deals immense damage, she is best used as a high damage support troop, ideally behind a tank troop like the Golem, P.E.K.K.A., or Giant. *Sparky's damage, if used incorrectly, is often wasted on weak troops like Goblins. Make sure to put area damage troops such as the Bomber, Princess, Ice Wizard, or Fire Spirits behind her to kill low hitpoint troops and pave the way for Sparky! *A great counter to a lone Sparky, in addition to using flying troops, is using Guards, Dark Prince, Skeletons or Barbarians for a positive Elixir trade. Due to the Guards' and Dark Prince's shields, they will be able to survive a hit from the Sparky, and also deal great damage to it. For the Skeletons and Barbarians, surround Sparky and she should only shoot one of the troops. The rest of the Skeletons/Barbarians should take out Sparky before she charges another shot. **Using Zap can also help, as the attack charge will be reset. *When Sparky is deployed, she will charge up her initial attack for 5 seconds in addition to her deploy time of 1 second resulting in a slow first attack. Keep this in mind when deploying, destroying, or defending against her! *Remember that Sparky doesn't usually come alone. Use this to your advantage and attack the other lane to force the Sparky user to defend, and prevent them from creating a Sparky combo. However, make sure you have enough Elixir to defend against Sparky! *2 Sparkies can take out tanks like Giants and P.E.K.K.A.s quickly if upgraded sufficiently or if the tanks are underleveled. (2 level 1 Sparkies deal 2600 damage, leaving a level 5 Giant with around 300 hitpoints and killing a level 1 P.E.K.K.A.) *The Zap, Freeze, and Ice Spirit can reset Sparky's attack, allowing the player to get additional time before Sparky fires. *Rage has substantial utility with Sparky's attack speed, allowing her to obliterate a Crown Tower with ease. *Pairing splash troops (particularly the Dark Prince) with Sparky can clear swarms of weaker troops effectively, helping to alleviate her traditional weakness and ensuring she does not waste her blast on cheap troops. *A Sparky can be killed with a high leveled Rocket. This allows the player to destroy Sparky and maybe damage other buildings/troops at the same time. *Zap + Mini P.E.K.K.A. can destroy a Sparky with ease. *A lone Sparky may be countered with a Tombstone. Due to the Sparky's slow attack speed, the spawned Skeletons will distract her indefinitely. If placed correctly, the Skeletons can distract Sparky while the Arena Tower will kill her. *Backing up Sparky with Fire Spirits can be devastating. If the opposing player spawns a swarm of units, Fire Spirits can eliminate them quickly whilst Sparky ignores them. **When attempting to counter Sparky a Zap is an effective 2 Elixir counter as it will reset Sparky's charge allowing her to be more vulnerable. *If you mirror a Sparky it will often deal heavy damage to the enemy, especially if you surprise them. It does cost a heavy amount of Elixir, though, and can still be countered relatively easily if your opponent is experienced. *A deadly combo is Sparky + Goblin Barrel, it forces your opponent to Zap either of them, whichever he/she choose to Zap, they will always devastate the Arena Tower. **You can use Zap + The Log/Fire Spirits combo to mitigate or possibly completely prevent damage to the Arena Tower. **You can also surround Sparky then use Fire Spirits/The Log/Zap for the Goblins. **Another combo is Freeze + Zap/Fire Spirits/The Log, the Freeze will reset Sparky's attack if you don't have anything to surround her then the rest will take out the Goblins. *Sparky's slow movement speed often results in all of its support bunching up around her. This allows for a very easy Giant Skeleton + Minions combo, with the Giant Skeleton tanking and destroying the support and the Minions destroying Sparky, which is also weakened by the Giant Skeleton's death damage. This also means that AoE spells are very effective, especially the Poison as it reduces hit speed. *If Sparky is planted at the back, you can pressure the opposite lane to force your opponent to spend elixir. The combo should be low-cost but can be devastating if left ignored. History *Sparky was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update changed her description. It used to read "Sparky has a heavy-handed approach in life: Obliterate everything in sight." *On 19/9/16, a new update changed her description. It used to read "With coils of iron and wheels of wood, the Sparky unloads massive damage to opponents. Overkill isn't in her dictionary." Trivia *Its tip resembles a level 7 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans placed on a wooden cart with wheels. The same tip appears on top of the Level 7 Clash of Clans Laboratory. *When fully upgraded, she deals the highest damage per hit of any troop in the game, at 1,898 damage. **Even a level 1 Sparky deals more damage per hit than the level 8 Balloon, the previous record holder of highest damage per hit of any troop, with 1,300 damage as opposed to the Balloon's 1,158 damage. ***Sparky deals so much damage that, depending on her level and the opponent's King Level, she can destroy an Arena Tower in 3, 2 or even 1 hit. ****However, Sparky has a thoroughly average DPS due to her hit speed, which is tied for slowest alongside the Mortar and she also has the slowest attack speed of any troop. ****Sparky can destroy an Arena Tower, provided the tower is 1 level below its own level in one shot. *This is currently the only single-drop card capable of killing itself in one shot. ** Skeletons can also kill themselves in one hit at the same level due to having the same damage as its health. **Sparky and the Fire Spirits are the only troops with more damage than their health. *She is the only troop that visibly readies its attack. *Sparky and the Inferno Tower are the only cards that their attacks can be disarmed by Zap, Ice Spirit, Lightning or Freeze due to their stun/freeze effect. *Sparky knocks herself back a few tiles when she attacks. *When she has fully charged and ready for a shot, all three of her coils will glow blue with electricity. **While recharging, the coils will light up one by one. *Even though she has a battering ram, she doesn't specialise in melee combat. The ram is more of a protective armor, giving her a lot of health even though she has a wooden hull. *She is currently the only card who has had her description changed twice. de:Funkiru:Спаркиfr:Zappy Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards